


Build-a-Bud Workshop

by fruitsmack



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Marijuana, Recreational Drug Use, build a bear workshop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 10:27:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17282339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fruitsmack/pseuds/fruitsmack
Summary: Ryan finds out Ray has never been to a Build-a-Bear Workshop and rectifies the situation immediately.





	Build-a-Bud Workshop

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lolliepopsrox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolliepopsrox/gifts).



It’s sunday again, dreary and cold and Geoff’s gone out in search of a drive yet again. Ryan, of course, is still in bed, eyes glued to the sorry sight of overcast skies that plummet his mood from tired to restless. 

The smell of weed faintly tickles his nose, a much better reality than the dismal skies or the pop stucco of Geoff’s bedroom ceiling, and he gathers his motivation tightly, pushing from the bed into a sitting position, hair a rats nest of knots and eye bags brushed a deep plum from restless sleep. He pushes from the bed, a determined set to his weary body as he maneuvers himself half absentmindedly through the process of becoming a Real Human Person again rather than the Exhausted Husk he's been.

20 minutes and later he’s much more of a person, and ready to face the world when a sudden knock grabs him from his absent minded thoughts. It’s definitely Ray, if the aroma proves to be reliable; a distinctly herbal scent, with a certain heavy undertone that can't be mistaken; its dank as hell, and a little sweet to top it off. 

Opening the door confirms his theory, and he wonders faintly how Ray manages to be their invisible eye in the sky when he absolutely Reeks of pot literally all the time, but then again nothing about any of them is inconspicuous in pretty much any way so he shrugs it off. Rays got another ounce, baseball sized and frosty looking, held in his hand, the way bad guys in movies hold it, a move Ryan’s sure is intentional, as are most things Ray choses to adhere to ironically.

“Yo, care to indulge in a doobie my good buddy ol pal?” Ray inquires, gesturing vaguely to the bag of pot held loosely in his grasp. Ryan waits a moment, pretending as though he's actually debating his options before, obviously, nodding yes and following ray out to the main room.

Rays already got two joints rolled, sitting on the table and some nickelodeon show playing in the background, its some of the older stuff, but Ryan can't place the name, never having been one for much television. He takes his seat on Ray’s left, lounging patiently as Ray lights and cherries the blunt before passing it to Ryan.

They’re halfway through the second joint when Ryan gestures to the tv, there's a commercial on, promoting the , apparently, new build-a-bear workshop at los santos mall, “huh, didn't know those were still in business” he remarks, turning more towards Ray as he passes the joint back.

“I always kinda wanted onna those, ya know? “ Ray says, his tone soft and somewhat longing, “never had the kinda money for em as a kid.” and Ryan’s helpless to that dejected tone and those endless brown puppy dog eyes that draw you in and make you wanna give him all the best things in the world because you know despite everything he deserves them and hasn't been given any.

So, Ryan does what any normal person would do. “Okay get up,” he states suddenly, already grabbing Ray by the wrist, “we gotta go now.” Ryan ushers, high and relaxed and dead set on spending way too much money at a children's store.

45 minutes, a quick stop at taco bell, and 4 mexican pizzas later, Ray is stood in front of los santos’ own Build-a-Bear workshop. 

“Holy fucking shit this is fucking huge.” He whispers, awed by the sheer size and selection of stuffed animals awaiting stuffing. And Ryan can't help the little smile that plays on his lips at the knowledge that he's the one whos given Ray this moment of awe and joy.

Rather quickly however, Ryan’s attention is caught by something other than Ray; he spies a lovely brown spotted longhorn, and finds himself drawn to the bin, grabbing one of the many unstuffed versions. The fur is soft, and he absently pets it as he relocates Ray, who seems to be similarly enamoured with a bunny, sparkley and soft purple with pink accents proclaiming itself as “Pawrincess Purple Bunny Rabbit” which Ryan snickers softly at, to Rays cutting glare, which fades quickly as he rubs the material between his fingers, the fur soft and tickling.

Together they gather in line, towering over the short assembling of children, waiting patiently for their turn to stuff. Ray’s first, stepping on the pedal as the underpaid teen channels her fake cheer on him. She’s extremely enthusiastic, and Ray tries not to feel like an idiot shaking and squeezing the little plush heart in his hands as the girl instructs, succeeding exceptionally when he glances over and sees Ryan, big ol mean scary vagabond playing along whole heartedly to the far less chipper girl whos stuffing his cow and cracks up laughing, breathless as he concentrates deeply on the heart as the girl tells him to make a wish, before stuffing the little patterned thing into the opening in the back of his bunny, seeing Ryan do the same. 

Once their furry friends are stuffed to perfect huggability levels, Ryan leads him off to the clothing section of the store, filled with little stuffie sized outfits. Ray grabs a bunny sized purple hoodie, of course, and a little carrot wrist accessory that's undeniably adorable, while Ryan simply retrieves a cowboy hat and bandana.

The make their way to checkout, and after only ten minutes or so they’re checking out, filling out little Build-a-Bear birth certificates, Ray’s bunny dubbed Penelope and Ryan’s longhorn lovingly named Edgar, and ending up buying Build-a-Bear brand knapsacks for ease of carrying.

It ends up being an absolutely ridiculous amount, but, with the way Ray’s eyes shine with happiness, Ryan can say with certainty it's worth every cent.


End file.
